<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Афродита by your_old_PC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720186">Афродита</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC'>your_old_PC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/F, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Быть ассистентом магозоолога непросто: постоянные задержки на работе и воистину звериная усталость под вечер. Но Банти всегда находит силы и время для своей возлюбленной Литы.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bunty/Leta Lestrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Афродита</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>кунилингус, фингеринг</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Банти не хотела будить, поэтому так тихо прикрыла за собой дверь в комнату и переоделась в пижаму, почти бесшумно прокралась в кровать и забралась под одеяло. Лита бы без неё всё равно не заснула, но не спешила выдать себя. Банти только повод дай попереживать; вот и сейчас наверняка будет беспокоиться, что Лита всё ещё не спит.</p>
<p>Лита притихла, прислушиваясь к дыханию Банти. Любимая лежала на боку на краю кровати, вытянув длинные ноги так, чтобы не коснуться щиколотки Литы. Ступни наверняка холодные. Отогреть бы её, обнять... </p>
<p>Слыша, что Банти так и не заснула, Лита повернулась к ней и обняла за талию, прижимаясь всем телом.</p>
<p>— Прости, разбудила тебя... — нежно сказала Банти, обхватив её запястье и прижимая к себе крепче.</p>
<p>— Что ты. Просто бессонница. Заодно и тебя дождалась. Но всё же стоит поговорить с Ньютом о твоём расписании. В Министерстве всё чётко — мы заканчиваем в восемь и расходимся по домам, ни минутой позже.</p>
<p>По крайней мере, те работники, у кого нет в начальниках трудоголиков и фанатиков вроде мистера Трэверса. </p>
<p>— Мистер Скамандер не виноват, он и рад бы меня не загружать, но я как представлю, что он один пытается управиться со всей этой клыкастой и зубастой оравой, сердце кровью обливается.</p>
<p>Лита закусила губу и стиснула руки вокруг тела Банти ещё сильнее, словно змея обвилась кольцами и душит свою жертву. На языке так и вертелось капризное и детское: «Значит, работа тебе важнее меня? Ко мне ты не торопишься?» Скапливалось внутри, как яд, и отравляло — хотя ни одно ядовитое животное не страдает от своих выделений, так? Почему тогда люди страдают?</p>
<p>Лита знала, насколько Банти на самом деле ранимая и как отчаянно пытается это скрыть за самоиронией и дружелюбием. Лита помнила, как когда-то не сдержалась и ужалила, и Банти извинялась, даже не пытаясь защищаться, а ведь претензии были такие же бессмысленные, как те, что хотелось выплеснуть сейчас. </p>
<p>Банти вдруг ловко вывернулась из её объятий, напоминая, какая она на самом деле сильная, опрокинула на спину и нависла, едва не прижимаясь кончиком своего носа к её:</p>
<p>— Прости! Я не хочу быть из тех равнодушных девушек, которые замужем за своей работой и заставляют любимых тосковать в холодной постели. Как я могу загладить свою вину?</p>
<p>— Ты ни в чём не виновата! И уж точно не обязана...</p>
<p>Банти хихикнула и поцеловала её в щёку. Снова нависла над ней. Голубые глаза хитро поблёскивали.</p>
<p>— Я думала, это будет хорошая реплика, чтобы у меня был повод устроиться между твоих коленок. Я скажу: «Как мне загладить свою вину?» А ты скажешь что-то возмутительно неприличное, и там обязательно будет слово «погладить», а потом... ой, я так люблю твои эти неприличные каламбуры!</p>
<p>Лита больше не чувствовала яда на языке и внутри. Она улыбнулась в ответ и вскинула руки, чтобы Банти стянула с неё кремовую кружевную сорочку через голову. А затем слегка приподнялась на локтях навстречу этим умелым рукам и чувственному рту, позволяя «заглаживать вину». </p>
<p>Наласкавшись вволю, Банти спустилась в низ кровати и воплотила свои «угрозы», устроившись между ног Литы и медленно вылизывая её. Банти плавно скользила языком по створкам и между ними, слегка раздвигая их, когда нажимала сильнее. Она словно специально дразнила и даже случайно не касалась клитора и не трогала пальцами. Только язык, губы и горячее прерывистое дыхание.</p>
<p>Лита запрокинула голову и простонала, когда Банти всё-таки сжалилась над ней и приступила к ласкам того самого чувствительного в её теле, что больше всего сейчас нуждалось в ловком и влажном языке. </p>
<p>Вдруг Банти остановилась. Она забралась в постели выше и снова оказалась прямо над Литой. С томно прикрытыми глазами, растрёпанная, со слегка блестящим от её соков подбородком и губами, Банти выглядела сейчас самим совершенством. Она лихорадочно сдёрнула с себя пижамные штаны и расстегнула пуговицы на рубашке. Лита с готовностью трогала её большую мягкую грудь с нежными розовыми сосками, гладила между ног, запустила два пальца внутрь её влагалища. Банти вызывающе облизала свои два пальца и не спеша ввела их между створок Литы, пока неглубоко и плавно. Двигаясь в одном ей понятном темпе, Банти иногда подавалась назад, оставляя внутри влагалища только кончики пальцев, а потом загоняла внутрь. Большим пальцем она поглаживала клитор, зная, когда надавить сильнее, когда едва-едва касаться.</p>
<p>Банти придержала её за запястье, беззвучно приказывая остановиться, и сама двигала бёдрами, насаживаясь на пальцы Литы. Так хотелось закрыть глаза и раствориться в этих жгучих ощущениях, наслаждаться звуками, но следить за Банти было куда более волнующе. Как она облизывается и прикусывает губу, тяжело дышит с открытым ртом, а потом жмурится и замирает. Банти сжала бёдра и толкнулась вниз, глубоко насаживаясь на пальцы Литы. </p>
<p>Отдышавшись, Банти наклонилась и поцеловала Литу в лоб, а затем снова спустилась , чтобы довести её до исступления языком, губами и пальцами. </p>
<p>За такое хотелось вознаградить возлюбленную сполна, дать понять, насколько ей хорошо. Лита дождалась, пока Банти вытянется рядом и протянет руки, чтобы обнять, схватила её за плечи и мягко перекатила на спину. Целовала в губы и щёки, спускалась к шее и ключицам, замирала, прижимаясь лбом к плечу, не в силах показать ни словами, ни действиями, как сильно она её любит. Чувствовала, как нежные руки гладят её по волосам и по спине. </p>
<p>Лита села на кровати, чтобы ещё раз полюбоваться, прежде чем они пойдут приводить себя в порядок и снова оденутся в пижаму и сорочку. Шторы в комнате были плотно задёрнуты, свечи не горели, но Лита прекрасно видела свою возлюбленную во всей красе, расслабленную и довольную. </p>
<p>Лучше всего злобный яд растворял внутри добрый сладкий мёд. Душа требовала высказать Банти столько хорошего и приятного, чтобы это казалось даже глупым и приторным, лишь бы заглушить недавние неприятные мысли.</p>
<p>Видение вспыхнуло, окрасилось золотым и розовым, перенося девушку, распростёртую на смятой простыне, на полотно художника. Афродита, вот кто она — чувственная, любящая, с кудрями цвета мёда и молочной кожей, усыпанной веснушками на плечах, груди и роскошных бёдрах. Лита легко представила, как стоит на берегу, а ей навстречу идёт такая богиня — обнажённая, прекрасная. Щиколотки и ступни щекочет морская пена. А потом заря осыпает розовыми поцелуями лицо и тело — и таинственной девушкой, подобной Афродите, оказывается её Банти. </p>
<p>Лита решилась сказать об этом вслух.</p>
<p>— Я-то? Ещё бы! Кто же ещё, как не Афродита.</p>
<p>Лита не хотела смущать возлюбленную, но всё же таких слов не ожидала. Банти продолжила:</p>
<p>— Ты же про ту, которая заарканила морского дракона уздечкой из морской пены и ракушек?</p>
<p>— Да, разумеется. — Лита не смогла сдержать улыбку, слишком милой была озадаченная Банти.</p>
<p>— Наверное, были ещё версии этой истории, но мне нравится эта. Родители всё время в детстве рассказывали эти сказки о бессмертных прекрасных девах, которые приручали драконов. Кто хитростью, кто ловкостью, кто силой. </p>
<p>— Я бы послушала. Интересно сравнить с моими историями.</p>
<p>Лита устроилась на плече Банти и просто наслаждалась звуками её голоса. Конечно, в каждой семье свои волшебные предания, на которых вырастают свои девы-воительницы, принцессы или могущественные колдуньи. </p>
<p>Когда-нибудь они с Банти обязательно придумают свои собственные сказки.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>